<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poisson et spiritueux by 24petitloup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667822">Poisson et spiritueux</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/24petitloup/pseuds/24petitloup'>24petitloup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bestiality, Fertility Potion, Juvia becomes a surrogate mother for fish, Night Bath, Other, Weight Gain, impregnate by fish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:27:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/24petitloup/pseuds/24petitloup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mon premier essai sur le genre de la bestialité, où une Jubia ivre et dans les vapes, dort nue dans une rivière et reçoit la visite de petits poissons.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cana Alberona/Gray Fullbuster (mentionned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Poisson et spiritueux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saisissant un peu maladroitement une autre bouteille de vin rouge, qu’elle ouvrit avant de le porter à sa bouche, puis de le vider pour ensuite le balancer derrière elle avec les autres. Avec des yeux vitreux et des joues rosées, le visage de Jubia monterait bien son état d’ivresse, sans compter les bouteilles de vin gisant dans le dos du mage d’eau. Elle était nue, assit dans une rivière avec l’eau couvrant sa poitrine. Au-dessus de sa tête, les étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel. À côté d’elle, hors de l’eau, se trouvait une caisse qui contenait à l’origine douze bouteilles de vin et qui n’en compte plus qu’un maintenant.</p><p>Revenons quelque temps en arrière. Un jour, Grey et Cana annoncèrent à tous leurs camarades qu’ils se mettaient en couple. Cette annonce brisa le cœur de l’élémentaire d’eau et durant des jours, elle resta chez elle à pleurer de tout son âme. Tout le monde, sauf Grey et Cana qui étaient tenus à l’écart, chercha à sécher ses pleurs et lui faire retrouver le sourire, surtout pour que la pluie cesse de tomber, la météo pouvant être influencé par sa magie via ses émotions.</p><p>Une fois ses états d’âme calmés et par le fait même qu’il ne pleuvait plus des cordes sur la ville, Mirajane lui proposa une petite mission très simple qu’elle accepta. Elle devait livrer la caisse de bouteilles de vin rouge dans un village champêtre où aurait lieu un mariage, sa magie pouvant servir à garder les bouteilles au frais. Mais arriver au village, on lui apprend que le mariage a été reporter pour une période indéterminée. On lui laissa le contenu de la caisse comme dédommagement pour le déplacement.</p><p>Plus tard, lorsque le soleil allait se coucher, elle installa son camp aux abords d’une rivière. Elle se dévêtit pour se baigner dans la rivière. Jubia se demanda quoi faire de la caisse et des bouteilles. Et sans trop savoir pourquoi elle se mit à penser à Cana, avant de s’écrier :</p><p>― Jubia ne laisserait rien à cette voleuse d’hommes dévergondée.</p><p>Onze bouteilles plus tard, c’est une Jubia belle et bien ivre qui prit la douzième et dernière bouteille. Ne fessant pas attention au fait que la bouteille était transparente et pas verte, que son contenu était de couleur rose et pas rouge, ni même à la présence de la notice écrit dans un petit carnet attacher au culot de la bouteille avec un ruban rouge et bu le liquide rose avant de jeter la bouteille dernière elle.</p><p>Ce que la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus ne savait pas, est que ce n’était pas du vin qu’elle venait de boire. Et voici ce que la notice disait (en dehors des détails techniques) ;</p><p>Super potion de fertilité de 75 cl pour 6 personnes (12,5 cl pour 1 personne).</p><p>Grossesse multiple assuré à 250 %, forte chance d’une portée de 3-6 bébés, voire plus.</p><p>Marche aussi sur les hommes : vigueur du corps, qualité et quantité de la semence augmenter.</p><p>Duré 24 heures.</p><p>Attention : veuillez à ne pas prendre plus x 1,5 la dose recommander (12,5 cl). Diverses complications et…</p><p>Mais bon, Jubia n’était pas vraiment disposer à la lire, vu qu’elle venait de s’endormir dans la rivière, la tête penchant vers l’arrière et reposant sur les galets, les bras détendus et les jambes légèrement écartées, laissant apparaitre sa vulve, par lequel émanait des phéromones.</p><p>La nuit s’écoula tranquillement. Puis passer minuit, remontant le cours de l’eau apparu trois petits poissons, attirer par des phéromones émis depuis la vulve de Jubia.</p><p>S’approchant doucement de Jubia ou plutôt de son entrejambe, les trois poissons observèrent sa vulve. Puis le plus petit des trois s’avança et chercha à entrer dans l’orifice vaginal, ce qu’il réussit à faire, bien aidé grâce au fait que l’alcool avait détendu les muscles de la bleue. Le plus gros tenta de suivre le petit, mais n’y parvient pas.</p><p>Le petit finit par sortir comme il était rentré dans la bleue. Le gros tenta à nouveau sa chance, puis, alors qu’il prenait du recul et que le petit s’éloigna avant de partir, le dernier poisson, d’une taille plutôt moyenne par rapport au petit et au gros, profita du recul de ce dernier pour foncer et enfoncer sa tête contre la vulve de la bleue. Comme le petit, il parvint à se faire un chemin et à atteindre le jardin secret, pour ensuite en ressortir, bien qu’un peu fatiguer.</p><p>Alors que le moyen poisson quittait les lieux, le gros poisson put profiter du chemin laissé par son prédécesseur pour entrer dans l’utérus de Jubia. Dedans, il trouva un véritable lit d’œufs, issus d’une toute petite poignée d’ovules. Bien que l’antre fût saturé de la semence des deux précédants poissons, le gros poisson déversa malgré tout sa cargaison sur les œufs. Une fois sa besogne fait, il consacra ses dernières forces sortir par le vagin et s’éloignait de la bleue.</p><p>Jubia, qui avait quelque peu ressentit les mouvements du dernier poisson, entrouvrit les yeux, avant de se rendormir.</p><p>Ce n’est que lorsque le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel que la bleue se réveilla enfin, avec une belle migraine et l’estomac sur les talons. Alors qu’elle sortait son corps nu de la rivière, elle remarqua bien qu’elle était plus lourde et il lui semblait de ses seins avaient pris du volume. Une fois sa migraine passée et son ventre calmer, elle créa un miroir aqueux avec sa magie et put confirmer ses doutes au sujet de son corps et ne put que jurer contre elle-même.</p><p>Habituellement, elle évite de boire de l’alcool, surtout depuis qu’elle en a découvert les effets secondaires, le jour où Cana lui avait offert pour la première fois de boire avec elle.</p><p>Car contrairement aux autres membres de sa guilde, surtout les filles, qui n’ait qu’une migraine plus ou moins forte en cas d’excès d’alcool, Jubia évitait de trop en boire, peu importe le type d’alcools. Cela produisait chez elle une réaction entre sa magie et son corps : quand elle était en état d’ivresse, tous liquides, alcool ou non, qu’elle boit est rapidement intégrer à son corps et par conséquent, ajouter à son poids. Il en était de même si sa peau était en contact avec un liquide, bien que ça prenait plus de temps. </p><p>Résultat : à ses yeux, elle ressemble à une MILF, avec des seins, des hanches et des cuisses bien large et un ventre dodu.</p><p>Certes, il y a des hommes qui aime bien les rondeurs, mais il était hors de question pour elle demeurer dans cet état. Jubia décide donc de partir s'entraîner pour au moins aplanir son ventre.</p><p>Le lendemain, de passage dans un village, elle en profite pour déposer une lettre, destiner à sa guilde, dans une boîte postale. La lettre disait simplement qu’elle ne serait pas de retour avant un certain temps.<br/>
Après ça, elle acheta quelques vivres et sortie sans s’attarder davantage du village, se mettant en quête d’un endroit où elle serait tranquille et introuvable, ignorant qu’une multitude de petits alevins commençaient à se développer dans son ventre.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>À l'origine, il y a environ un an de cela, avec l'idée que j'avais, cette histoire devait être plus longue. Donc possiblement, il pourrait y avoir une suite, mais je ne garantie rien.</p><p>Sinon, écrivez dans les commentaires ce que vous avez pensé de mon essai.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>